


Sunday Dinner

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny feels like a third-wheel during Sunday dinner, but she finds something with which to entertain herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's April 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : agrexophilia.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for the speedy beta-read and to Lilyseyes for the handholding. Without you ladies there would have been no fic this month.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sunday Dinner

~

Ginny was lonely and bored. Sighing, she looked around her parents’ house. _Bloody hell. Sunday dinner and everyone’s just so bloody...couple-y_ she thought morosely. 

Ron and Lavender, having got back together, were practically cooing in the corner. Charlie and Hermione were chatting and eye-fucking by the fireplace. Snape and Harry had disappeared twenty minutes before, Ginny suspected they’d skipped out without saying goodbye. _It’s not as if anyone would have noticed anyway._ Certainly not Bill and Fleur, Percy and Neville, George, Angelina and Luna--

Huffing, Ginny stood up. “I think I’ll get some air,” she declared to no one in particular.

“That sounds lovely, dear,” replied Molly absently, immediately returning to giggling and whispering with Arthur. 

_It’s not right that my parents are seeing more action that I am either. Now I wish I’d let Mum invite Dean like she wanted._

Starting for the backyard, she changed her mind at the last minute, deciding to head up the stairs and have a nap. As she got to the top of the first landing, however, she heard voices and, curious, she followed the sound, pausing just outside Charlie’s room. 

Peering inside, her eyes widened and she convulsively clutched the doorframe, swaying. 

Snape and Harry hadn’t left; they were both very much still present in the Burrow.

When she and Harry had broken up, Ginny’d had few regrets. She’d realised almost right away that he was gay, and once the Half-Blood Prince’s identity had become known, the outcome had been inevitable. 

In that moment, however, Ginny wished she’d held on to Harry a bit longer. _Long enough to shag, anyway,_ she thought, mouth falling open as she saw him magnificently displayed on Charlie’s bed. 

Harry had not an ounce of fat on him, and while he hadn’t gained much height since school, he’d filled out in all the right places. _Professional Quidditch clearly agrees with him_. He was stretched out on the bed, legs spread wide, his erection curled against his stomach. For some reason, though, Ginny couldn’t stop staring at his muscled thighs. 

“Don’t you think we should hurry?” Harry murmured, wanking slowly with his right hand. 

A figure walked past the barely open door, breaking her line of sight. _Snape,_ she thought. _I’m not sure I especially want to see him naked._

She changed her mind a moment later, though, when she could actually _see_ him. Even though he was facing away from her, she could tell he was lean, his arse nicely shaped.

“Are you afraid we shall be missed?” he purred, and in that moment, the sheer sensuality of his tone made Ginny appreciate what Harry saw in him. “I shouldn’t worry. Everyone seemed quite...involved in their own affairs.” 

Harry grinned. “They did, didn’t they? Although I really don’t want Hermione walking in on us, and since she’s dating Charlie, whose room this is--” 

“I see your point.” Snape climbed on the bed, straddling Harry. “So let’s get to it, shall we?” 

“Shouldn’t we put up some Silencing Charms?” asked Harry, gasping as Snape ran a hand over his stomach, knocking his hand away from his cock. 

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” Snape murmured, dipping his head to suck one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth. “Don’t you find the idea that someone could overhear to be...intriguing?” 

Harry’s hand fisted in Snape’s hair, then slid down until he was clutching Snape’s shoulders and arching up beneath him. “If they could, they’d be jealous,” he gasped.

“Indeed,” Snape said, speaking so softly that Ginny had to strain to hear. “Of me.”

“Severus,” Harry whimpered, dragging Snape’s head down to his. “Come on.” 

They kissed, an intense melding of mouths and tongues. Snape was smirking when he raised his head. “You _do_ like that thought. How did I not know you were such an exhibitionist?” 

Harry laughed breathily. “Have I surprised you?” 

“Indeed.” 

It was wrong of her to watch. Ginny knew she should back away, go to her own room and leave them alone, and yet she couldn’t. The picture they made, Snape’s pale body covering Harry’s slightly darker one as they writhed together on the bed, as he slid his fingers inside Harry to prepare him, the way they simply fit...she couldn’t look away, couldn’t even breath except in short pants. 

Leaning against the wall, she slid her own hand under her skirt, shoving aside her knickers to begin frantically rubbing her clit. 

Snape whispered something and Harry moaned. A moment later, Snape shifted, placing Harry’s legs over his shoulders and then Ginny could still see everything: Snape’s glistening prick lining up to slide into Harry, the look of ecstatic concentration on Harry’s face, the way Harry clung to Snape’s shoulders. 

Thrusting slowly, Snape watched Harry’s face carefully, clearly gauging his response, and once he was seated he paused as if waiting.

“Come on,” Harry eventually gasped. “Move!” 

Snape smiled and began to slide in and out, setting a slow, steady pace. He seemed to be shifting his hips as he moved and after several thrusts Harry bucked up, crying out. “Merlin!” 

“Found it,” Snape growled, speeding up. 

Ginny’s hand began speeding up, too, as she found her groove. 

The sounds emanating from the room were hot. The bed creaked with Snape’s every thrust, Snape’s balls slapped Harry’s arse obscenely, and both Harry and Snape were whispering endearments as they moved. 

Snape lost his rhythm soon enough, and after a while was slamming into Harry, who met his every move with one of his own. After a particularly hard thrust, Snape bellowed, shuddering as he came inside Harry. 

Harry arched hard, his head thrown back in clear ecstasy as he trembled through his own orgasm. 

Ginny bit her lip as she felt the tremors start in her cunt. It took all of her self-control not to moan as she stroked her clit through her own orgasm, finally pulling her fingers out of her knickers when the most intense of the tremors had passed. 

Shaking her hair out of her eyes, Ginny leaned in to peer into the room once more. 

Snape’s head was resting on Harry’s chest, Harry stroking his hair. What immediately captured her attention, however, was their entwined fingers. It spoke of tenderness, care. Love. 

“Brilliant,” Harry finally whispered. 

“Indeed.” Snape raised his head to stare into Harry’s eyes. “That’s another room in this house ‘baptised’.” 

Harry laughed. “Can you imagine what Molly would say if she knew?” 

“Actually,” Snape said, a thoughtful expression on his face, “I suspect she and Arthur have already done this several times.” 

“Oh God.” Harry closed his eyes. “I did _not_ need that image in my head.” 

“Then I suppose we should all be on our way before people come to investigate the strange noises,” Snape murmured. 

Harry frowned, eyes still shut. “We should _all_? There’s only the two of us here.” 

Turning his head to look at the door, Snape’s knowing eyes met Ginny’s shocked gaze. “Yes, I suppose you’re correct. I...misspoke.” 

Shoving her fist in her mouth, Ginny turned and ran down the hallway to her own room, uncaring of who heard. Once inside, she sat on her bed, chest heaving. _Shit, he knew I was there all along_! 

She bit her lip. _Was that all an act he put on just because he knew I was watching_? She shook her head. _No. That was all real. No one’s that good an actor. And that’s what I want._

“Ginny?” 

Ginny winced. She really didn’t think she could talk to anyone just then. “Yes, Mum?” she called out. 

“You’ve a visitor, dear.” 

“Damn.” Blowing out a breath, Ginny walked to her door and opened it, surprised to find Dean standing there. 

“Your mum invited me and told me to come right up,” he said, looking adorably unsure. “I hope that’s okay.” 

Ginny smiled. _Maybe Mum noticed more than I gave her credit for._ “It’s more than okay,” she said, dragging him inside. “It’s perfect.” 

~


End file.
